goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Pretends To Be Ill
Eric Pretends To Be Ill is the seventeenth episode of AlexComedian1999's "Eric" series. Plot: A big fat test is coming and Eric is horrfied! To avoid sitting the test on the big day, he decides to pretend to be ill... with some disastrous results. Script (We open in one of Eric's classes, and Mrs Christina is making an annoucement.) MRS CHRISTINA: So before we begin our class, I want to make an announcement, so listen carefully, because I'm only gonna tell you this once. So tomorrow class, as everyone has all worked very hard studying for a whole week, a very important day awaits you. The ninth grade will be the first... to sit the big half-term exams. (scare chord) Don't worry as it will be short and easy and it's a practise test, but you must prepare for the second and final Michaelmas Term exam at the close of this term. (scare chord) RANDOM STUDENT: Aw, why two exams in one term? Isn't there supposed to be only one at the end of each term? MRS CHRISTINA: To improve academic achievement, I've decided for you all to sit FOUR exams instead of three. (annoyed) Now shut up and let me finish. (back to neutral) As I was saying you will sit the first Michaelmas exam tomorrow, so be sure and study hard before the big day. The exams will take place the whole day starting from the end of lunch period to the end of the day. Good luck all of you. ERIC: (shocked) Two exams in one semester?! I'm only used to sitting just ONE per semester! This must be a joke! I don't think I can pass any of these! (TIME CARD: The Next Morning) (Eric is sleeping in his bed, when...) KIMBERLY: Eric, wake up! It's time for school, and you have to sit the first big exam today! (Eric yawns and gets up, stretching.) ERIC: (anxious) Oh, no! Today's the test and I have to do something about it. (scheming) Oh! I know! I will pretend to be ill so I can't go to school to sit that big fat test or whatever. Muhahahaha! (Eric is shocked as he hears his mother saying...) KIMBERLY: Eric, I'm coming up right now. (Eric starts pretending now) Eric, how many times have I...? (shocked) Oh Eric you don't look so well! ERIC: (weakly, voice changes to Dave because he is "sick") I dow, by head, throat and stobach hurt so buch and I've got a burdig sensashawn owowowow! KIMBERLY: (sad, sympathetic) Oh you poor boy, let me get a thermometer to check your temperature. ERIC: But Mum, I can't biss school! I've got to sit that big test today! KIMBERLY: I'm sorry but I'm not sure if you could go today. You'll be able to sit it again before the end of the month. (She walks out of Eric's room and then walks back in with a thermometer) Here, keep this in your mouth. (TIME CARD: A few minutes later.) Let's see your temperature. (She is shocked to see what it says on the thermometer... it reads 105 degrees F.) Oh no Eric, it looks like you can't go to school today, maybe you'll be able to sit the exams next time. (she walks out of Eric's room.) ERIC: (scheming, voice is back to normal) Ha ha ha, she actually fell for it! She's just so gullible! This means my plan is working so far. Now to go on my laptop and play. (He gets up and goes on his laptop. He goes on Newgrounds and plays some games. Then he hears his mother come back in. They are both shocked.) KIMBERLY: (angry) Eric what are you playing at, you are supposed to be sick! Why are you on the computer and not in bed? ERIC: (voice changes back to Dave) Um, I heard ad e bail alert. KIMBERLY: Let me take your temperature again. ERIC: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! (Kimberly is shocked when she sees the REAL temperature: 98.6 degrees F!) KIMBERLY: (angry, loudly) Eric I can't believe you pretended to be ill! Why did you do that?! ERIC: (crying, voice is back to normal) Mum I don't want to sit the big exams, please don't call the Principal again! KIMBERLY: (angry) Call the Principal again... that's a good idea! ERIC: Noooooooooooooooooo! KIMBERLY: (on the phone with the Principal) Hello Principal Lawrence, this is Mrs Smith, Eric's mother speaking. PRINCIPAL: (at the office, on the phone) Hello Mrs Smith, I see someone has been fibbing about being ill is that correct? KIMBERLY: Yes it is, Eric has been playing hooky when he was supposed to sit the first exam of the school year! PRINCIPAL: (angry) What! I'll be right over with Mrs Christina. (Eric's teacher and principal come over to his house and into his room.) (They, along with Eric's father are scolding Eric severely.) PRINCIPAL: Eric what the hell is wrong with you? MRS CHRISTINA: (angry) That's it you will sit the exams right now, right here, at home! Since you were bad, I'll set a time limit of 30 minutes even though some students take 45 minutes to finish them. (Diesel, Kimberly and the Principal exit -by vanishing from the room) Get to work! (Cut to the paper, where Eric is about to answer the first question of his exams, on the first test of the exams proper.) TEST 1: THE MATHS TEST: SECTION 1: MULTIPLE CHOICE: QUESTION 1: 700 divided by 7 is... A)7; B)100; C)11; D)OVER 9000! (TIME CARD: 30 minutes later...) (Cut back to Eric and Mrs Christina) ERIC: (crying) Oh no! My time is up! I've finished all the tests, but I can't think of anything to start that darned essay about the Mid-Evil times or something to complete the English test and the half-term exams as a whole! MRS CHRISTINA: Each problem unfinished counts as wrong, and since you didn't even finish that essay... (She grades the exams on red ink. Eric is horrified when he sees what his grade is... a solid C plus... 78 and a half per cent!) ERIC: But I got pretty much all the questions correct! MRS CHRISTINA: (furious) I don't care. YOU FAILED THE EXAMS! And a point dropped from your grade because I heard you were pretending to be ill, so it serves you right. Good bye! (leaves the room in a huff along with the Principal.) (Erika, his sister, walks into the room, shocked, and concerned.) ERIKA: What's wrong? (Eric shows his sister the test results. Erika is shocked.) ERIKA: A 78? That's a C! Eric! Did you really fail? (music begins) ERIC: (sung) ONE I was prepared to do my best Thought I could handle any test And pass each one like all the rest But I wasn't prepared for this. TWO Algebra should of been a breeze; Facts and figures I recite with ease. (spoken) The square root of 76 is eight point seven one seven seven nine seven eight eight seven oh eight. VOICE: (spoken, voice is Kidaroo) He is correct! ERIC: (sung) TWO, CONTINUED I could ace a quiz as quick as e'er I'd whiz, But I wasn't prepared for this. BRIDGE Did I fail? Or did I pass? I can't be sure... ERIKA: (sung) He can't be sure... ERIC: (sung) My mind is sharp, my skills intact. My heart is pure... ERIKA: (sung) His heart is pure... ERIC: (sung) VERSE Oh, I've taken my share of licks I've made it thro' the thin and thick But no! I wasn't! ERIKA: (sung) Oh, no! he wasn't! ERIC: (sung) Oh, no! I wasn't! KIMBERLY and DIESEL: (sung, joining in with Erika) Oh, no! he wasn't! ERIC: (sung) No I wasn't! ERIC, ERIKA, KIMBERLY and DIESEL: (sung, chorus) Prepared... for... this! (Musical number ends to applause. Erika walks out of the room, feeling sorry for her brother. Kimberly and Diesel are furious that they heard Eric - almost - failed his exams.) DIESEL: (furious) Eric you got a C, and we think you nearly failed! We're glad you didn't get an F minus! That's it! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for the rest of the week! ERIC: (crying) But what will happen tomorrow? KIMBERLY: Let me get the phone. (exits and re-enters the room) Your teacher said that your class as well as the entire school will be having free time and a pizza party all day tomorrow, and as for the following days there will be no school. But even though you won't go to school after all, for the rest of the week, you're still grounded! ERIC: But... DIESEL: I don't care that you have no school, so go to bed because you're grounded for a whole week! (TO BE CONTINUED... Stay tuned for Episode 18, when Eric commits a sin... by ditching a communion.) Trivia * This episode's musical number "Eric's Failure Song" is based on "Twilight's Failure Song". * This episode takes place in around mid-October 2011. Category:Episodes Category:Eric Episodes Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series